Used to it
by Ocaso
Summary: It used to be only a very tainted, 250words drabble, but I twisted it further, making it a fic. Please remember that when you read it, because it's M rated for a reason... R&R.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this; I just twist it… Read at your own risk; review at mine.

* * *

_At first, he had just hinted at things she didn't quite understand. After all, she was really young and he was already in his early teens. He seemed curious most of the time, but since she was pampered for being the only girl in several generations, it wasn't strange. She was his baby sister and he was a young boy. Wasn't it normal? Yet something managed to flicker oddly in his eyes when they were left alone…_

_Sometimes, he'd want to stay in the house with her when her mother went to Diagon Alley and their brothers played Quidditch in the backyard. When that happened, it'd look like he was about to say something – but his ears would turn red as his courage to speak up was lost. Ginny would look at him oddly and then suggest, with an audible smile in her squeaky voice, that they should play something. He'd just turn her down angrily and head for the shower…_

_A year later, when he came back from his fifth year at Hogwarts, his mind had changed: he most certainly was up for a game._

Now that time had passed, Ginny guessed Charlie could have selected any of his female classmates for the real thing, or any of the girls in the years below his, but he hadn't. At least, that's what he had told her long ago. Was it true? Probably not but, back then, she had believed every word he had said: with him being one of her older brothers, she was used to it.

His body, now twice the size it had originally been, threatened to crush hers. He curled her hair around his fist and pulled it, almost ripping her open as he pushed himself into her. Desperately, she clung on to her memories to ignore what was happening. It was the only way she could avoid whimpering… And it was successful. Her efforts were rewarded with losing awareness of her body as she remembered the first time…

_Fred and George had been admitted at St. Mungo's with dragon pox, so Bill and Charlie – to ease their mother's worries – had willingly promised her they'd take care of the younger children while she stayed with the twins. Ginny had never seen her mother so relieved. After quite a few instructions, she apparated to the hospital, and Bill was left in charge._

"_I'll take the night shift. You just finished your O.W.L.S., so I know you're tired."_

"_But you just did your N.E.W.T.S.!" – Percy had butted in. _

"_Yes, but it is Charlie's summer break, while I'm free to look for a job now. He deserves to rest properly before his next school year comes." – Bill had calmly explained._

_That had settled everything. Bill would wake up when dusk came to do all the house chores (he was pretty insistent on letting Charlie relax), while Charlie would do nothing until he had to head to his bedroom to sleep. This soon took its toll on the older Weasley as, on the fourth day, Bill was so spent that even a troll wouldn't have been able to wake him up. Disregarding the fact that Bill was almost unconscious, Charlie had asked Percy to silently do his homework in his room, to which the boy had agreed. Then, he put Ron down for a nap upstairs. _

_In her room, Ginny had also lied down. She was developing a fever and she felt so weak that she wanted to go to sleep, at least until Charlie came back into the room. The strange look he gave her was enough to keep her awake: even at her six years of age, she could tell something was off._

"_Charlie?"_

_Her voice was so quiet that she doubted he had heard her. Either that or his hand lifting her summer dress had his undivided attention._

"_You're beautiful…" – He said breathlessly._

_She stared at him, panic building up inside her as her body tensed. He seemed to enjoy her reaction. His hand slowly moved and he–_

"_No!" – She yelled, trying to close her thighs. – "Mom said–"_

"_She said that no stranger should touch you there, right? But it's just me, isn't it? It's just Charlie…"_

_Her eyes had filled with tears as he tried again: something was definitely wrong. _

"_Oh, shhh… Shhh… It's okay… I won't touch you there…" – He said in a soothing voice, as he turned her onto her stomach. – "You're right; Mom would notice – someday. It's better like this anyway: I've heard this end's tighter…"_

_Although he spoke in a calm manner, his eyes shone almost madly as he climbed on the bed and pulled her underwear down, leaving her back and bottom uncovered. _

"_No, please, Charlie!" – She had begged, her terror growing with each passing second._

_He ignored her once more. Her body, hot from the fever, seemed to egg him on. He, on the other hand, was sweating cold with excitement. He spread her legs open from behind and bent them at the knees, making her stay still in that very uncomfortable position as, in one swift move, he took off his shirt and put it underneath her. This was originally to move her up a bit but, once it got drenched, Charlie apparently realized it was necessary to pick up her blood and his –_

Ginny gritted her teeth for a second as he threw her clothes to her and told her to dress. She stood up and did as she was told, still ignoring her body's cries. After all, she was used to the hurting, to the burning, to the blood, to everything being over before her memories ended… Then, as soon as she was presentable, he told her to leave and to never come back, just like he always told her. She knew that the next night, however, he'd repeat it all over again, like he had so many times before…

But it had been five years since the last time, she thought, as she slowly walked up to Gryffindor Tower to avoid limping in pain.

_She had cracked after three years of Charlie's sodomizing routine – it was a miracle how Charlie could always find how to impose himself on her repeatedly every day during his breaks – and had told Bill…_

The Fat Lady's portrait was now in front of her and she said the password in an expressionless voice. It swung open and she headed to her dormitory's bathroom right away: she always showered afterwards.

_Bill had reacted more effectively than she had thought: he got Charlie a job in Romania to work with dragons. Bill had made the arrangements without even once disclosing or distrusting what Ginny had told him. Charlie thought it a great opportunity, since he loved dragons to begin with, and was soon far away from their home. Instantly, Bill became Ginny's hero._

_Soon afterwards, Bill had been promoted to Egypt._

"_If you hear he'll be back, owl me. I'll come as soon as I can to protect you." – He had promised before he left. _

_She had nodded, because she didn't doubt his sincerity, and decided to keep it a secret, because it was enough that Bill knew. No one could do anything else, anyway…_

Ginny turned on the shower and hot water splashed on her, from head to toe. She wanted to melt in it, to let go… But it was impossible: she knew that Charlie would call on her again twenty-four hours from now and that she'd have to oblige. Even worse, the fact that Bill knew Charlie was at Hogwarts didn't mean he could do anything about it, because Charlie was back for only a short while under the Headmaster's orders, for the Triwizard Tournament's First Task.

"Don't worry; I'm talking to Dumbledore as soon as I get there." – Bill's last owl had said. – "I'm sorry that we'll have to tell him, but that way not even war will make Dumbledore bring him home."

However much Ginny trusted Bill to be right, she wished the Headmaster wasn't in on this. She had agreed, of course, but she couldn't wash the uneasiness away. What if the Headmaster decided to ask Charlie about it? He was always so keen on giving everyone a fair trial…

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool, damp tiles, as steam rose up from the boiling deluge that relaxed her body.

"He'll be gone soon enough and I'll be back to hating him from far away." – She told herself unconvincingly… After all, she knew she would never hate Charlie: Ginny was also, sadly, used to him…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so it's not that graphic, but it's sincerely gruesome. I'm sorry my mind is so dark this way… However, I'm not a demented middle-aged pedophile male, just in case you're wondering, so don't let your imagination run amok thinking that this was somehow based in something I've done and that I must be the man they're looking for on channel 11 (I'm a female, to start with). Reviews and flames are both appreciated, but I understand if you prefer not to do any of those since, after reading this, you must be in quite a shock, eh? In any case, thanks for reading this through: your courage amazes me. 


End file.
